


一厂脑洞26

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [51]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond





	一厂脑洞26

金威廉，电脑坏了，找人来修。  
陈斌就来了。  
为什么陈斌这种社畜要来修电脑呢？大概类似于“我想吃个外卖，花半小时注册之后终于成了一个外卖员”吧。  
一开始只想跟人说清楚自己不是修电脑的，不会搞硬件，让他另外找人，结果去了之后发现好像不难，就修修试试。  
然后金威廉心里嘀咕：大叔你行不行啊，这么半天没搞好我水冷接口。  
但是一会儿就不想水冷接口了，因为陈斌西装裤超明显的——  
金威廉咽口水。  
当然没修好啦，金威廉说：“明天继续修哦。”  
陈斌：“不了吧。”  
“不然投诉你！”  
“行。”  
第二天，陈斌还是来了。  
金威廉昨天当然在别人远程指导下修好了水冷，然后故意把网络弄坏，让陈斌来修。  
陈斌觉得好简单啊这小孩儿配得起水冷又这么多顶级外设，不像是不会重新设置网络的人啊？  
结果小孩儿坐在他腿上，隔着破洞牛仔裤薄薄的布料，用屁股蹭着他的大鸡巴。  
“哥哥好棒。”金威廉说。“哥哥明天可以来帮我修别的吗？”  
陈斌按着小孩儿的腰：“嗯。”

然后是色情童话。  
白雪公主展耀，小红帽林泽，山鲁佐德郝明轩，睡美人司澄，灰姑娘高阳，小美人鱼威廉。  
威廉浑身白白的，救下落水的王子陈斌。  
结果王子上岸就忘了他，威廉气敷敷，找巫师要了药。  
“声音和双腿都是我的！”巫师说。  
“不行，多给你十万个贝壳好了。”  
“......好吧，声音是我的。”  
“二十万个贝壳。”  
“真的不行啦。”  
“五十万个贝壳。”  
“真的啦！我们巫师有职业道德的！不然会被诅咒！”  
威廉：哦。  
然后上岸找陈斌，结果陈斌马上要和公主举行海上婚礼。  
威廉气敷敷X2。  
于是在船上，变出鱼尾巴，用力扇陈斌脸，把他打到海里。  
“把他变成鱼。”威廉威胁巫师，巫师有什么办法哦，只能把陈斌变成鱼。结果有点失败，把陈斌变成了章鱼人鱼！  
就是有触手会无惨小美人鱼那种诶！  
威廉：？？？  
陈斌：？？？  
不过还是生活幸福啦，触手玩小美人鱼的泄殖腔，两个人偶尔还会变成人一起去岸上玩什么的......


End file.
